Forging
To access the Forging options go to the Forge, Tower of Nature, or Tower of Souls and click the "Forge" button. Forging is currently limited to items include in the "Rise of the Guilds" expansion released on June 3, 2010 Overview Each forging attempt costs 2000 gold, as well as various materials included in Forging Packages and Hephaestus' Packages. Forging Packages can be obtained by farming 7★-10★ Monsters and 6★-11★ Treasures, as well as doing Guild Instances and the Tower of Babel. Hephaestus' Packages can only be acquired from completing certain daily tasks. Forging Packages and Hephaestus' Packages drop various items that can be used to upgrade equipment stats. Package contents Forging Package: Each Forging Package has a chance to drop: *Demsteel* 1 - needed to raise ATK equipment stat *Dragonscale* 1 - needed to raise DEF equipment stat *Felfeather* 1 - needed to raise SPD equipment stat *Arcancore* 1 - needed to raise INT equipment stat Hephaestus' Package: Each Hephaestus' Package has a chance to drop: *Demsteel* 5 - needed to raise ATK equipment stat *Dragonscale* 5 - needed to raise DEF equipment stat *Felfeather* 5 - needed to raise SPD equipment stat *Arcancore* 5 - needed to raise INT equipment stat *Magic Anvil* 1 - raises forging success by 25% on the next forging attempt (low chance to drop) *Sacred Charm* 1 - prevents equipment attribute degradation on the next forging attempt (low chance to drop) Materials use Each item requires (1 + number of previous successful forges) forging materials. Forging an attribute for the first time will always consume one forging material. Attempting to forge the same attribute after it has been successfully forged six times will cost seven forging materials. In theory, with 10 successful forging attempts and no failures, it would cost 55 forging materials of the same type to completely forge one attribute on a single piece of equipment. Note, however, that if a forging attempt fails, the forging materials are lost, just as they would be if the forging attempt succeeded. Attribute gain Every attribute on a piece of equipment can be forged up to 10 times. The ranges are: *Equipment with 1-19 in a single attribute get 1 bonus point per successful forge. *Equipment with 20-39 in a single attribute get 2 bonus points per successful forge. *Equipment with 40-59 in a single attribute get 3 bonus points per successful forge. *Equipment with 60+ in a single attribute get 4 bonus points per successful forge. One piece of equipment can be successfully forged up to 40 times, with a maximum of 10 forgings for each individual attribute. An unsuccessful forging attempt does not take away from maximum forging potential. You forge a piece of equipment successfully 12 times, 3 times in each of the four attributes. On your next forging attempt on ATK, you fail, and the ATK attribute is degraded down one level. You can successfully forge the ATK attribute until you have increased the attack 10 times. This holds for all four attributes. Note that forging an item enough times to move it into the next attribute bracket will not increase the number of forging stats you obtain on subsequent attempts. You purchase a Helmet of Legion from the Bazaar for 30,000 gold. It has 18 base INT. You forge it twice, so now it has 20 INT. Despite the fact that the helmet now has 20 INT, the game still uses the base stat in forging calculations, which is 18. Subsequent forging attempts will still yield 1 INT per forge. The maximum INT for this item is 28. Forging success As the number of successful forging attempts on a single attribute increases, the chance that the next forging attempt will be successful decreases. Without a Sacred Charm, failure will always remove 1 forging level, so several failures can reduce an attribute bonus to 0. There are two items that are useful as the chance of successfully forging decreases: *Magic Anvil - raises forging success by 25% on the next forging attempt *Sacred Charm - prevents equipment attribute degradation on the next forging attempt These items only drop from Hephaestus' Packages, and are consumed upon use. Forging Success Percentages The following success and failure rates have been observed for each level of forging attempted. The first forging attempt is level one. ! Forge Level ! Success/Total ! Success Rate |} Note that all these percentages are estimates, and more testing is necessary to improve the estimates. ---- from pan server blades guild's holic - i suggest that forging probability calcilated by following math im pretty sure that im guessed it right till +7 but for +8-+10 there much much lower chances not sure who much lower i dont get success from +8 till +9 in 14 atempts(and sereg also tryed 6 times +8 till +9 with same result) so in 20 atempts 0 result ---- Category:Game Mechanics